


Time To Move On

by APastandFutureNerd



Series: Hannibal Extended Universe Pairings [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, Healing, M/M, Moving On, Nightmares, No Hannigram here, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Smut, Trauma, Will Graham has enough, Will Graham says no to Jack Crawford for once, kaisergram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd
Summary: Will moves to Montana after the events in Hannibal’s kitchen. He doesn’t expect something good to happen, but it does. His neighbour Duncan offers him a start into another life without the drama and mind games of his doppelganger.
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, past Will Graham/ Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Extended Universe Pairings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762264
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124





	Time To Move On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fannibelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannibelle/gifts), [Nicestofthedamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/gifts), [UnknownMusing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/gifts), [CulterVenatorius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CulterVenatorius/gifts), [CassieRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/gifts), [bravewhenfearful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/gifts).



> This idea came to me on Saturday night as I saw a tweet about Duncan and my brain kept me awake.

It was hard to cope with the aftermath of the bloodfest in Hannibal Lecter’s kitchen. Night after night, Will woke up with loud cries, which scared his dogs, as he relived the excruciatingly painful moment of the hunting knife cutting through his abdomen; the moment of a teacup shattering a second time. This time permanently. Abigail died, and no one hid her in some miraculous way. In a frantic attempt to leave this emotional baggage behind, he sold all the stuff he didn’t need anymore, sold his house and moved away into a little village in snowy, lonely Montana after his release,far away from Wolf Trap and the FBI. He didn’t tell Alana or Margot; not even Jack knew where had gone. 

The retired agent thought he would never be happy again and accepted the loneliness as his way of life. Whiskey, fishing, cutting wood and the company of his dogs were the only comfort and routines he had now. The painful ache in his heart; the regret and anger at Hannibal still lingered. Tons of what ifs went though his mind. What if they had just left together? Would Hannibal have spared Abigail? 

It was too late, though. There was no resolution to this.He had to deal with the deed, the consequences and the lonely life he was living. Will had learned that life wasn’t kind to everyone. 

But for once he was wrong. Sometimes odd miracles happened though when you expect it in the least. Life had a way of giving you a nudge into the right direction in the right moment. Will’s curiosity got piqued, when a knock at the door of his cabin stopped him from working at one of his fishing lures in front of the fireplace with his dogs curled around him. When he opened the door, he held his breath as he took in the appearance of the stranger. A man called Duncan had come over to greet his only neighbour in this little village at the lake, carrying a bottle of fire whiskey.

Seeing the scruffy man with the moustache who looked like the serial killer that gutted him, he didn’t know how to react at first and clutched the gun in his pocket. The longer he gaped at the man called Duncan, the clearer it became that this wasn’t Hannibal at all, even though he guessed that this man could be dangerous, too. Still, his empathy told him, he was not a psychopath but a man with compassion and his own demons.

So Will allowed Duncan into his home and eased the grip around his gun. They sat down into the old armchairs in front of the fireplace, watched the orange flames burning in the grey, rustic fireplace, drinking whiskey together and having simple conversations, before his neighbour parted again to his house across the frozen lake.

The relationship blossomed up like buds in spring, the more time passed. Both men waited for the other to act but both were too careful lo There were the casual touches on the shoulder when they said goodbye; the little blushes on Duncan’s cheek when Will smiled at him. The trust that Will showed when Duncan fed and walked his dogs for him in his absence. The mounting amount of talking when they met in the evenings and opened u about who they really were. The increasing number of cooked meals in Will’s cabin. 

One night,Will couldn’t stop thinking about his neighbour and kept wondering how Duncan would look like naked. How similar his physique was to Hannibal’s. If he also had this gorgeous, well-shaped chest, and the broad back. He blinked the ghost of Hannibal away, rubbing his cock harder. Will came with a loud moan and poured his cum into the sheet, his body twitching on the thin mattress. For once, he had a good night’s sleep.

In the other cabin, Duncan’s thoughts also strayed back to the beautiful, younger man who had just moved in. In the darkness of his cabin, he did something he hadn’t done in a while since retiring. His fingers slipped around his cock, the other hand to his rim, as he thought of penetrating Will’s nice ass which he had admired already various times. “Fuck”, he grunted as he pounded against his prostate. His body trembled as the orgasm washed over him.

One day, things led to another and the inevitable happened. When Will came over to Duncan’s cabin again, the bubbling sexual tension erupted like the fire of a volcano. They tore off their clothes, not caring about ripped seams and dropped into the bed, which made an awful noise.

When Will saw Duncan’s naked, splendid body above him, the similarities were uncanny. He was in good form, too. It was like he was Hannibal’s brother or twin, weren’t it for the variety of scars marking Duncan’s chest. Long lines and round marks grazing every inch of his broad chest. They were hidden under a bunch of silver hair but still visible. Will’s mind wasn’t able to stop reimagining the agony and the pain the older man had gone through. Probably torture and gunshots.His fingers caressed each of the scars tenderly while undulating his hips against Duncan‘s. 

“Who did this to you?” Will asked, breathless from the ongoing kisses. 

“Enemies”, Duncan grunted. “Long story.” He moaned as his hard cock slid over Will’s. 

Duncan’s auburn eyes widened when his eyes fell on the ugly scar across Will’s belly. He stilled the movement of his hips and traced the long line of the scar tissue with his finger, causing Will to shudder a little.

“And who did this?” 

Will gave him a bitter smile. “You don’t wanna know. It would ruin what we have. ”

“Fair enough”, Duncan grunted, scrutinising Will with the same maroon eyes. “I don’t care about it if you don’t care about mine.”

With this agreement, they lost themselves to the bliss of the moment. Will expected Duncan to be slow and gentle due to age, but it wasn’t like that. He couldn’t exactly complain.

Even though Duncan seemed to be like a more frail, elder version of Hannibal, he definitely wasn’t that during fucking. He fucked Will with such a brutal passion in his modest, rusty bed that Will could only whimper and beg in the highest pitch of his voice as he knelt on the bed and Duncan pressed him against the wooden wall. His right hand was buried in Will’s luscious, soaked curls and pulled him back.

“Please..Daddy”, he whimpered. His cock was dark pink at the top and began to leak.Will was so close. When he touched himself, Duncan beat his hand away. “Let me cum.”

Duncan complied, sending more tremors through Will’s body with every abrupt thrust.

“Daddy will make you cum”, he groaned, raising one of Will’s legs and raised it over his shoulder in order to plunge deeper. He wrapped his right hand around Will’s cock.

Will’s eyes rolled back into the head as he came. He painted his lover’s belly with a nice load of seeds. Duncan followed shortly after and filled the condom up nicely. He removed it and tossed it to the floor, decided to take care about it later. Will rested in bed, recovering from the physical exertion.

He couldn’t move a single muscle from the twisting and bending in bed during sex. He just stared up at Duncan through hazy eyes, his vision still foggy and breathing going fast. A happy, dreamy smiled tugged at his lips. Duncan smiled back at him. Having grabbed a lighter, he lit the obligatory after-sex cigarette, blew up some vapour of smoke. then lowered his head and pulled Will into a soft, tender kiss.

Usually despising smokers, Will didn’t care about the smokey, bitter note on Duncan’s mouth and enjoyed it. He held the older man’s face between his hands and laughed. “Holy shit, you’re a force in bed.” A pleased smirk crept on Duncan’s face. He doused the half-smoked cigarette and fell back into the sheets next to Will. 

In the postcoital bliss, Will cuddled up to Duncan and rested his head on his chest. When sleep set in and Will whimpered due to the ghost of his past returning, Duncan held him tightly and rocked him in his arms until his trembling and whining subsided. He knew what it was like to sleep like that. 

Early morning arrived. The night still clung to the sky outside. Will stirred in bed, disentangling his limbs from his lover’s. Duncan’s heart ached when Will sat up in bed rather quickly and got up as though preparing to leave. He was used to one night stands, having had lots of them with younger women, but Duncan dreaded it this time. It was nice not to be alone for once. Duncan wasn’t sure if he could deal with the void after having experienced so much gentleness and understanding. He looked at Will’s beautiful well-shaped ass and the nice, muscular thighs. At least it was a nice sight. At least he had gotten a taste of this handsome man. 

The flush of the toilet indicated that it was just the need of the bladder, for Will returned straight to the bed. Instead of saying his goodbye and getting dressed, he crawled over Duncan’s legs and pressed his lips to the older man’s, tasting stale morning breath, whiskey and smoke. Duncan’s body posture relaxed again as his handsome man crawled back under the herringbone duvet, assuming the position from the night before. Duncan pulled up his arm and placed it around Will to keep him close.

“Mornin’, Will grinned. 

“Good morning”, Duncan mumbled back. 

“Thought you would leave.”

“No.It was just the damn bladder.”

He pressed another tender, smacking kiss to Duncan’s lips.

Duncan’s heart made a leap. 

“This was...uh..very nice”, Will breathed.

“Yes”, Duncan whispered back. “Very nice.”

Silence settled in until it became so tense hat Will decided to ease it. His bluish-green eyes read the anxiety etched in the older man’s face.

“If you want, I will stay.” His eyebrows shot up. “What do you say? Wanna keep me?”

Duncan’s answer was a physical one. He pulled Will on top of him. Soon moans and groans filled the room again.

From this day on, Will decided that he didn’t need Hannibal Lecter anymore in his life. Even if he was a retired assassin, Duncan was good for him in every way. No manipulation, no mind games, no brutal murders. 

The ghosts in his head and the nightmares began to lose their dread and influence on him. Whatever Hannibal was doing,didn’t bother Will in the least. He could defend himself when the cannibal would dare to show up.

The dreaded day came and Jack arrived at the porch, casting a surprised look at Duncan standing behind his lover, half naked.

“No, I won’t hunt him, Jack”, Will said in a rather hostile manner. “It’s over for me. My life here is quite nice.”

Jack sighed and buried his hands deeper into the pocket of his brown coat.

“Well, I can’t blame you. It’s on me. I’m glad that at least you can move on, Will”, Jack said, accepting the defeat with a wry smile. “Goodbye.”He nodded at Duncan and Will walked back to the black SUV. He turned back to Will but the profiler didn’t call him back, so he had no other option than to get in and leave.

Satisfied, Will watched until Jack was out of sight.

_Goodbye, Jack.  
_

_Goodbye, Hannibal. I’m not going to find or look for you. I don’t miss you anymore._

Duncan wrapped his hands around his waist, feeling Will’s shivering and melancholy. “Come on, darling”, he grunted. “I made breakfast. Pancakes with bacon.”

Smiling, Will slammed the door shut, whirled around and followed his lover into the kitchen.

________

**Meanwhile in Florence**

One and a half years had passed and there was still no news on Will.The job as curator in the Palazzo was nice, but Hannibal still missed his ex-lover every day. Luring him to Italy hadn’t worked. The origami heart had been investigated but there was no sight of Will. His absence and decision not to come looking after him crushed his heart every single day.

He sat in front of his piano, creating the most horrid melody that Bedelia had ever heard. His tears stained the black keys as he composed. She emptied the glass with the Barolo, sighed and swiftly left the room, leaving Hannibal to his self-pity and pining and wondering how to get out of this situation unscathed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahaha, no happy ending for Hannibal, I’m afraid.
> 
> I don’t know if there will be more. My muse appears whenever she wants.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
